Bikochu Mission Success
by RasenganFin
Summary: The Bikochu mission is a success Duh and Naruto is going to help Hinata with her family, and maybe spend MORE time with her from now on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Bikochu Mission Success

Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!!

Hinata had just beaten the Queen Bee summons of the Stone Ninja trio that kidnapped her, her teammates, as well as Naruto.

"Wow Hinata how did you EVER come up with an offensive AND defensive mix of Neji's attacks?! Once you become Clan head your gonna have to teach that to all of your kids!!" Naruto praised to her.

'Kids? The only kids I want are with YOU Naruto. I REALLY hope you see that soon.' Hinata thought before agreeing out loud with Naruto.

"It looked to be used entirely of chakra and no elements. Can you USE an element with it?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well I CAN do it easier with water but it wouldn't be as effective, not even against fire attacks. It's designed to work like a wire fence, if water or fire attacks were to be used against it I'd die. It's useless against anything but people and summons, useless like I used to be before this mission…" Hinata said reverting back to her unconfident self.

Naruto stopped and grabbed Hinata's shoulders to look her square in the face.

"NO WAY!! No one is useless and no Jutsu is useless!! Whoever said YOU are useless I'll shove a Rasengan up there ass so hard and fast he'll see it coming out of his mouth!!" Naruto said making Shino and Kiba stare as well as Hinata giggle a little bit.

"What did I say to make you laugh?"

"I don't know what the Rasengan is but the image of you hand going in my fathers butt and out his mouth is what made me laugh… my father said I'm useless." Hinata said looking down to her feet.

Naruto picked her head up. "Well we'll just have to prove him wrong. I'll show you my Rasengan and we'll prove to your dad that you are not useless. Once we get the bug to track Sasuke I'll help you. I promise." Naruto said before they arrived to the spot where Shino hid the Bikochu Egg.

'He TOUCHED my shoulders!!' Hinata screamed in her head, yet managed to stay standing.

Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!!

The Stone Ninja just arrived on her Queen Bee summons and started to fly at them.

TIME FREEZE!!

A 21 year old male, 6'6" tall, well built but not too overly buff, with glasses, fazed into existence next to Naruto.

That guy is ME!! The Writer!! Rasenganfin!!

"Howdy folks. I'm going to physically alter the story line from here on with simple subliminal coaxing."

Walks up to Naruto's ear and whispers.

"If I use Rasengan sure it'll blow the bee away but the chances of blowing the others away from the whiplash MIGHT create is too risky…hey wait a sec, when that four-eyed jerk was stomping my face and making me mad about what happened to Hinata it felt like that time on the bridge in Wave only more focused…the FOX!! I must have a little bit of the fox's chakra left from the jerk talking about Hinata. I CAN SUMMON THE CHIEF!!"

"Well my work in this story besides writing is done. SEE YA!!"

I fade out of existence.

TIME RESTORE!!

Naruto put the headband in Hinata's hand and bit his thumb to get a little blood, then went through the required hand seals.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!"

**"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" **Gamabunta asked before Naruto landed on his head.

"Hey Chief!! I'm on a mission to get Sasuke back from that sexually confused bastard. It involves a bug that can track his smell. And THAT Stone Ninja wants to destroy the bug, AND SHE SUMMONED THAT BEE!! Seeing as your kids always ask for snacks when I summon them I figured that you'd take that bee as food as payment for summoning you." Naruto told the Chief toad.

Gamabunta then snapped his mouth open and pulled the queen bee into his mouth and chewed it to death.

"**You are so lucky you summoned me with an empty stomach while my mate put me on a diet, AND Bee is my favorite snack."** Gamabunta said after swallowing.

Naruto looked back at Team 8 and saw that the bug was hatching.

"HINATA!! PUT THE HEAD BAND IN!!" Hinata realized she didn't put it in and proceded to do so.

5 minutes later after Gamabunta vanished and Naruto reached team 8 the Bikochu was buzzing around the container like crazy.

"It seems that the mission was a success." Shino said in his usual stoic manner.

"WHOOHOO!! SASUKE'S COMING HOME WHEATHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!!" Naruto screamed before grabbing Hinata in a tight embrace.

"It's all thanks to YOU Hinata thank you." Naruto said before realizing what he was doing and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Hinata promptly fainted.

Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!!

Well that's it for my latest story.

I'm sorry it doesn't have Himawari or Naruto with the Master Sword, but that's still in the development stages and THIS story has been buzzing in my head for MONTHS!! I hope everyone who read enjoyed and will review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Bikochu Mission Success

Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto stared at Hinata dumbfounded.

"Why does she always pass out?"

Both Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto like he couldn't figure out 2+2.

"She really likes you, ramen for brains!!" Kiba yelled.

Shino then smacked Kiba in the head.

"What my teammate means, Hinata holds your opinion in high regard. Higher than her fathers or sensei's even. She really likes you Naruto, you represent many things she can't or is too afraid to do. Standing up for your self, talking back to others, even beating Neji. If she stooped to her fathers methods of dealing with Neji she would have used the Cursed Hyuga Seal on Neji knocking him out and she would have fought you in the Chunin exams." Shino explained.

"She sees me as a role model?" Naruto asked after hoisting Hinata onto his back.

"Yes, I believe that if you were put in our team instead of Kiba Hinata would be much better off, honestly how the teachers in the Academy think that putting the best with the worst in teams so the best will make up for the worst is terrible logic. Besides I'm sure Kurenai-sensei would have taught you dozens of jutsu by the Chunin exams. That reminds me how many jutsu has Kakashi-san taught you?" Shino asked. (A nod to S'Tarkan)

Naruto looked down thinking back to all the _training_ he's done in team 7 when Sasuke was around.

"None actually, the only thing he's taught me was how to walk on walls and other vertical surfaces." Naruto answered.

"HEY!! Are you saying that our team would have been better off if I chased after Sasuke when he left for that pedophile?!" Kiba asked Shino.

"Pedophile? I thought he left to join Orochimaru." Shino said.

"Naruto told me that Orochimaru IS a pedophile." Kiba explained.

"Why else would he desire a 12 year olds body? He's worse than Jirayia, but gay. Also he told me that Orochimaru never showed any interest in women." Naruto said.

"I have to say that your logic behind Orochimaru is quite…assuring. I'm sure one of my cousins will kick him in the groin for you when the Black Ops rescue Sasuke." Shino said.

"Black Ops? Why can't WE go? We caught the bug." Naruto asked.

"We aren't skilled enough to get Sasuke back from Sound, it's like pitting a civilian up against the Hokage." Shino compaired.

Naruto's pupils shrunk.

"Ouch. Alright I'll stay in the village to help Hinata with her family, when I make a promise I keep it. Beli… You know what? I'm not saying that any more it feels like it's worn out it's welcome."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Me saying 'Believe it'" Naruto said.

"Good it's annoying." Kiba said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night after the tent was set up and Kiba and Shino had the fire ready and cooking, Naruto was getting ready to put Hinata in her sleeping bag when he noticed her coat was very dirty and decided to take it off only to find Hinata in nothing but fishnet and skivvies.

'Whoa she has boobage, Sakura doesn't have ANYTHING chestwise.'

Once Naruto's blood stopped going to his face and went south, which he didn't notice, he slip Hinata in her bag and tucked her in.

'She looks like an angel sleeping like that.' Naruto thought while bruching a strand of hair away from her face.

Naruto then left the tent and found a tent in his pants. He thought of Jirayia doing his intro dance and it went away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was dreaming of, you guessed it, Naruto.

"Wow Hinata your so beautiful, smart too. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love nothing more Naruto-kun."

"May I call you Hinata-chan, then?"

"You can call me your slave of love for all I care. I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan."

Hinata had a blush the whole time while sleeping after Naruto brushed her hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 2 I'm still writing so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Bikochu Mission Success

Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata woke the next day to find her clothes missing.

'**Maybe Naruto ravaged me last night?'** Hinata's inner pervert said.

'But Naruto is too nice to do that. But that kiss I remember last was wonderful…even IF I passed out from it.' Hinata responded to her inner self.

Hinata then called out.

"Shino do you know where my clothes are?!"

"Naruto is washing them. He said that you deserve a rest from that jutsu of yours. I told him it was your first mission use so he said he was going to make sure to don't strain your self too much." Shino answered.

Hinata smiled to herself.

'Naruto CARES about me!!' Hinata screamed in her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at the LEAGUE OF EVIL…I'm kidding the river.

Kiba walked up to Naruto.

"So Naruto why are you washing Hinata's clothes? You doing it to get a sniff of Hinata's panties?" Kiba asked remembering Naruto's perverted past with the sexy jutsu.

Naruto vanished and socked Kiba in the gut.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! I respect Hinata too much to do that!! I think YOU and Akamaru sniffed at Hinata's panties before." Naruto said while choking Kiba.

Kiba pulled off a Substitution Jutsu and got Naruto in an armlock.

"I never did that once. Well Akamaru did but he was sniffing through her dirty clothes when we first went into her room, it was a coincidence." Kiba explained which calmed Naruto down.

Kiba then noticed the levels of hatred dropped like a lead Kunai in water.

"Naruto what do you think of Hinata?"

"After seeing her do that Protective Palm attack, she kicks ass. She's also VERY pretty. Way better than Sakura. But don't tell her I said that she'll kill me." Naruto said meekly.

"She can't be THAT much of a threat." Kiba said scratching Akamaru's ear.

"When she's mad SHE EVIL!!" Naruto told Kiba in his face with a scared face.

"Okay then. It looks like you've got Hinata's clothes clean so why don't you hang them to dry?"

"Oh. Alright then." Naruto said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto returned to the campsite with Hinata's clean and dried clothes Shino was just about finished with cooking Dinner.

"Is Hinata still sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"She woke up about 30 minutes ago, but I haven't heard from her since, she might have fallen asleep again." Shino said rotating the roasted Rabbit.

"I'll take her clothes into the tent for her." Naruto said before climbing into the tent only to find Hinata not in her skivvies but just in the fishnet with her back turned.

'OH SWEET ZOMBIE SHINGAMI!! SHE'S PRACTICALLY NAKED AND I CAN SEE HER!!' Naruto thought before his brain overloaded and he passed out himself in the tent.

"Hmm?" Hinata looked away from the book she was reading, she was changing her underwear but hates being completely naked unless bathing so she put her fishnets on while searching for clean panties and found her book.

Hinata saw Naruto passed out at the tents flap.

"EEEEEP!" Hinata squeaked.

'He saw me naked, thankfully it was only the back…but if he saw the front and liked what he saw I wouldn't complain.' Hinata thought semi-pervertedly.

Hinata then noticed her clothes in his hands and her thoughts of fun with Naruto vanished. Hinata put her clothes on and tried to wake Naruto up.

"Hmm…pretty girl…beautiful hair." Naruto muttered.

Hinata was so happy she reached down and kissed Naruto in the cheek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3 is complete.

Any suggestions for what should happen next in the story would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Bikochu Mission Success

Chapter 4

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Hanabi is seen as the stronger one because she can beat you in sparring matches?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Yes, she looks just like my mother, I CAN'T hurt her. It would break my heart." Hinata said with a tear forming.

Naruto pulled her into a hug, which Hinata has gotten used to. After hearing Naruto call her pretty the night before she has become determined to become Naruto's girlfriend, so not fainting after a hug was top priority.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I never knew my mom so I can't exactly say I know how you feel, but I AM sorry she's gone." Naruto said whilst getting a pang of pain in his heart of not knowing the woman who brought him into this world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**My poor baby!!"** You can only guess who this is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You don't know your own mother?" Hinata asked shocked that she didn't know this.

"I'm an orphan, these guys know that right guy's?" Naruto asked.

Both Kiba and Shino nodded knowing full where there conversation was going.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I at least KNEW my mother but you never got to see her face, or even a picture." Hinata said horrified. "It's just not right."

There was an awkward silence before Naruto broke it.

"So you refuse to hurt Hanabi cause she looks like your mother? Hmm…Hows about I change INTO your sister and we train? That way you can get used to fighting your sister but know it's not your mom." Naruto suggested.

Shino stopped due to intense thought.

"That suggestion is genius Naruto."

"Well it wasn't THAT hard to figure out, just take out the main reason for Hinata not wanting to fight. Simple no?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Simple but genius, like most good ideas. Most 'Geniuses' try to over-complicate things." Shino said.

"So lets do that after we report back to Granny and after a bowl of Ramen let's train okay?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sure."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later Team 8 and Naruto were 30 minutes away from the village when Hinata had to go in the bushes.

"I'll only be a minute." Hinata said.

2 minutes later shuffling could be heard like that of pants being pulled up but a shriek was heard as well.

"Hinata?!" Naruto rushed to her hoping her pants were on.

Luckily they were but Hinata's foot was another story.

"OWIE!!" Hinata cried in pain.

When Naruto got to her Hinata's foot was badly swollen.

"What happened?"

"I twisted my foot shimmying my pants up. It hurts REALLY bad Naruto." (I sprained my ankle when I weighed 370lbs at 17 yrs old 4 years ago, I lost that weight but the pain is forever burned in my mind) Hinata whimpered in pain.

Shino and Kiba arrived to see Naruto setting up a splint for Hinata's ankle.

"There it should heal better like. Here this should make it feel much better." Naruto said before leaning down and kissing her ankle getting a small blush from Hinata that vanished as soon as it arrived.

"Does it feel better?" Naruto asked.

"Mm-Hmm." Hinata said with a small smile.

Hinata tried to get up but fell in pain.

Naruto would normally hoist someone on his back but a small voice in the back of his head said to carry her in his arms, not the fox but his little mind pervert.

"I'll carry you Hinata." Naruto said before picking her up bridal style.

Hinata restrained an oncoming blush and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your welcome Hinata-chan." Naruto said without even realizing.

Shino and Kiba did but knew Hinata would be happier this way than to press things further.

'He called me –CHAN!!' Hinata squealed in her mind like a fangirl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4 is done

I know all my readers will be getting a kick out of this chapter.

Naruto walking into the village with Hinata in his arms is going to make QUITE a scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Bikochu Mission Success

Chapter 5

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team 8 and Naruto were just about to enter the Konohagakure main gates, but the biggest thing besides there successful mission was the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was carrying Hinata Hyuga into the village BRIDAL STYLE!!

Villager's whispers

"_What's the Demon doing carrying the Hyuga Heir like they just got married?"_

"_Maybe after there mission he forced her into a Shinto shrine Marriage, I heard that they'll marry anyone who look like a happy couple, maybe he used his demon illusions to make himself look like her dream man."_

"I heard from some of the Jounin's that he IS her dream man."

"We better break up this or the Hyuga will be disloyal to the village after that demon taints their minds."

Luckily none of villagers whispers were heard by Naruto or team 8 so they would have to deal with the fools later.

The group of 4 was halfway to the Hokage's Office when Konohamaru was being chased by none other than Hinata's sister Hanabi.

"GET BACK HERE SCARF BOY AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!!" Hanabi screamed at Konohamaru.

Shino used his bugs to make Hanabi stop by creeping her out.

"EEEEYUK!! Hinata what have I told you about your teammate scaring me with his bugs?!"

"Well YOU were chasing Konohamaru Shino stopped you." Naruto said while holding Hinata bridal style still and Konohamaru hiding behind him.

Hanabi finally see's Hinata in Naruto's arms and gets an evil, not like orochimaru, look in her eye.

"Hinata, you've found your knight in shining armour…wait this that guy who got lucky fighting Neji." Hanabi said evily.

"HEY!! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!! THE PROCTOR SAID SO!!" Naruto yelled at Hanabi without dropping Hinata.

"Hey Naruto why are you carrying that girl?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru.

"She sprained her ankle half an hour ago. Now what did you do to this girl?" Naruto asked.

"That's my sister Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Oh, so _your_ Hanabi. Hinata told me about you and how you wet the bet till you were 6." Naruto said mischievously.

"HINATA!!" Hanabi yelled.

"I didn't I swear." Hinata defended herself.

"Hehehe She didn't I went on a limb I guess the Hyuga Clan needs to work more on bladder control rather than chakra control." Naruto said.

"Now back to the small troublemaker, what did you do to Hanabi?" Naruto asked Konohamaru.

"I was eating some ice cream at the Ice cream stand and Hanabi was next in line and didn't have enough money for a triple scoop, since I had a double of Fudge Ripple I offered her my top scoop and reached out my arm with the Ice cream and some random person bumped me and the Ice cream landed on her shirt." Konohamaru.

"WHICH IS NEW!! Wait someone bumped you? I'm sorry people say you've become the new village prankster and I thought this was one of those times." Hanabi explained herself.

"Good, now Konohamaru once Hinata's team and I are done talking to Granny I'll get you and Hanabi triple scoops with my mission pay." Naruto said before running off with Hinata to catch up with Shino and Kiba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto just arrived at Tsunade's office when Sakura walked out with medical files and saw Naruto holding Hinata, Sakura winked at Hinata and motioned 'Call me I wanna hear about this.'

Granny before we get into the mission I want you to fix Hinata's ankle." Naruto said as he walked through the doorway.

"Fix her ankle? I thought you were going to ask for a marriage liscence." Tsunade said before stifling a giggle.

Naruto noticed he was still carrying Hinata and put her in a chair.

"Sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"It's alright Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

'Chan? Kun? There maybe hope for these two yet.' Tsunade thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There's ch5 for you. Any and all non gay and lesbian suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Bikochu Mission Success

Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well know that Hinata's ankle is safely wrapped in an ace bandage and as long as she promises not to run until it's better she'll be fine." Tsunade said before turning to Shino.

"I trust your mission was successful?" Tsunade asked.

"It was Lady Tsunade. Each of us contributed a crucial action that made the mission a success. Kiba managed to keep us aware of the Stone ninja's location when they got too close. I kept the bikochu safe from the Stone Ninja. Hinata stopped there Boss bee summon from killing us, and Naruto stopped the Bee summon with a really big Toad." Shino explained.

"You summoned Gamabunta? Last time you tried summoning anything you got was smaller than Konohamaru." Tsunade said.

"Well I had a little motivation as help." Naruto said while patting Hinata's shoulder, earning a blush from Hinata, but what truly explained it to Tsunade was his scratching his stomach.

"Good to know. Shino take the Bikochu to the ANBU tracking squad, so they can search for Sasuke. No way in hell am I going to let that serial rapist violate Sasuke." Tsunade said before realizing she said what she intended to think.

All four Genin were shocked to say the least.

"Alright then…Hinata lets go get something to eat." Naruto said before taking Hinata by the hand and blushing a little.

"Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said before following him in speed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry for the REALLY late update. But this was posted mostly to put something good on fanfiction, lately nothing good was posted.


End file.
